The day that things turned around
by MischieviousFairie
Summary: you'd figure that this day would be as normal as usual...but nooooo.....harry, hermione, ron, and a new character find themselves caught in a spot of trouble...please r&r!!! you won't regret reading this story!!!


A/n: J.K. Rowling is the mastermind of all the Harry Potter related stuff. Celestina Tyler is mine. ::cackles maniacally::

Please read & reply!!!!! I would do the same for you!!!                                                                                      

My name is Celestina Tyler. I transferred to Hogwarts right after the reincarnation of Voldemort. I have currently an unhealthy obsession with the boy who once lived. He has no idea that his best friend lives with such a secret as that. My very very best friend is Hermione Granger. She's the only one who knows about my secret. Ron hasn't the foggiest idea, just because, well, he's Ron. There's not much more to it. I'm currently a 5th year in Hogwarts, of course in the house of Gryffindor. This is where my story begins.

An unsuspecting Friday morning that goes haywire 

            "Celestina! C! Celeste! Wake up!!" yelled Hermione, shaking my sleeping body from the dream world. I was having a really great dream. Harry was about to propose to me…I shook my head and blinked my eyes and took a look at the clock. 

            "Holy schmuck it's 7:30! Why didn't you wake me up earlier Hermione?" I said, jumping up from bed.

            "I tried, but you just said 5 more minutes, so I let you sleep," said an already dressed Hermione. 

            "Blugh! Never listen to me when I say five more minutes! You should know by now Hermione!" I said, trying to put on my skirt. I grabbed my robes and put them on.

            "Celeste, either way I know you would yell at me, so just whatever. Hurry up and get ready!" yelled Hermione, taking a look at me. "Here's your Celtic pentagram pendant." She threw my necklace at me and I caught it and put it on. I ran for the mirror by my bed and brushed my hair and put it into a messy bun. I grabbed my book bag with all my patches on it and ran downstairs with Hermione to the common room, where we found Ron and Harry waiting for us. Then I remembered something.

            "My glasses! You guys go to the Great Hall, I'll meet you there!" Hermione just shrugged and started towards the portrait hole. I dashed up the stairs to the girls dormitories and went to my night table, where my glasses should usually be. "Damn it! Where are they?" I said out loud to myself. I ran around the room, looking on my dresser and on Hermione's. I ran for my bed. There was a knock at the door. "Ahh, just come in!" I yelled. Harry walked into the doorway. I was looking under my bed for my glasses. "Yes! Thank God!" I came up from under the bed wearing my thick black framed glasses. I smiled. Then I saw Harry. "Oh, hey Harry," I said quietly. He was trying not to laugh.

            "Nice hair, Celestina." I looked in the mirror. My hair had come out of it's messy bun and was completely poofy. I looked like a hag who had a bird's nest in its hair. I took a bit of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion from my dresser and put it in my hair. It instantly got sleek and straight. I put it back into it's original messy bun.

            "Thank god for hair potions huh Harry?" I said, looking at Harry.

            "yeah, I guess," he said in reply. There was something odd about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

            "Is there something wrong, Harry?" I asked, taking a look at him. God he looked so cute. His hair was messy as usual. I've always loved his hair. It was always so perfectly, well, messy! He noticed I was looking at his hair and turned red. 

            "Don't tell me my hair is messier than usual," he said, putting a hand through his hair.

            "No! it's fine. I was just looking at the wall behind you," I said quickly in reply. There was a moment of silence.

            "Shall we go down to breakfast now?" he said walking towards the door.

            "Yeah. Hey wait Harry! Why'd you wait for me?" I asked, running to catch up with him. He just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking down the stairs. "Well?" I asked.

            "I figured you'd want some company," he replied.

            "Ah, well, you got that right. I'm always **so** lonely," I said back sarcastically.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" he stopped in front of doors leading to the great hall.

            "Nothing Harry, nothing," I said.

            "I was just trying to be a friend and so I waited for you. What's wrong with that?" He said back to me.

            "No, just the way that you replied when I asked about it ticked me off," I said to him.

            "Oh! So now I'm the enemy!"

            "What are you talking about Harry? I didn't say anything about being you being my enemy!"

            "Ah, my bad. Sorry, I've just had a bad morning. Well, night to be precise," he said, calming down.

            "I knew there was something wrong! You weren't acting like yourself. What happened during the night?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. 

            "Well, I had another dream. It was about, well, someone that I care about a lot. And they were in danger. I tried to save them, but I couldn't and they died. One thing though, the dream wasn't like a usual dream. It was really vivid. It was kind of scary, as if I was watching it happen before my eyes. Like the dreams I had about Voldemort in 4th year," he said, looking down at the floor.

            "Oh gosh, Harry. Well, have you checked Ron and Hermione? They're okay right? And Sirius? And Lupin? And-" Harry put his hand over my mouth.

            "Shut up Celestina! No one knows about that! And anyways, I've checked them all out, they're all fine," he whispered. "The thing is, I'm scared it might be a premonition."

            "You're starting to sound like Professor Trelawney," I said, all muffled sounding due to Harry's hand still on my mouth. 

            "Ahh, shush. Don't make me feel stupid. Anyways, I don't know what to do. I'm hoping it was just a vivid dream and nothing more. But things usually never turn out that way do they Celestina?" he asked, talking quietly. The bell rang, initializing the start of the day. The doors to the Great Hall opened, and out came all the students who were in for breakfast.

            "Well, harry. I don't know what really to tell you. I'm hoping as well that nothing happens. I don't want to see you upset. Just try not to worry about it so much. If it's really bothering you, ask if you can go see Dumbledore. I'm sure he might know something," I said.

            "True. Ah, well. Let's just walk off to class."


End file.
